


Falling Into Place

by daniellovesphil (all_dean_needs_is_cas)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, University AU, dan is a nervous wreck, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phil is too though, phil trash number 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_dean_needs_is_cas/pseuds/daniellovesphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Dan, he would deny that he found Phil even remotely attractive. However, if you were to read Dan's mind, you would find that the truth is quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's No Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first phanfic, and my first fic in almost four years. Hopefully you enjoy it! If you do, leave some kudos or a comment!  
> Also follow me on Twitter - @daniellovesphil, or Tumblr - presidentmishacollins.tumblr.com
> 
> ONTO THE FIC!

Dan Howell mentally sighed as he walked into his psychology class for what seemed like the hundredth time since he started his sophomore year at university. He didn’t exactly hate his psychology class, he loved his professor and the material was actually slightly interesting. However, not a single person in his class seemed to want to acknowledge his presence during class. Dan was the odd man out, always sitting in class with no one to talk to. It seemed everyone had a group of friends and Dan was left with himself as his own friends had taken other classes. Whenever his professor allowed the class to work in partners on an assignment, there was always tension between Dan and whoever ended up stuck as his partner. It wasn’t as though Dan was incredibly antisocial during his psych class, he could keep up a conversation, but he preferred to stay quiet and out of everybody’s way. Some of his classmates would talk to him and he would reply back cheerfully, but that ended up being the extent of his interaction with anyone in the class.

Dan took his seat and pulled out his phone. He failed to contain the smile that broke out as he saw a Twitter notification from his favorite YouTuber, AmazingPhil.

_Super nervous to be starting my last year of university at a new school! Hopefully I make some new friends!_

Dan scrolled through a lot of the replies that Phil had sent out, a majority of them wishing Phil luck. Dan tapped out his own reply to Phil.

_Keep us updated on your new uni life! (:_

He read it over a few times before deeming it worthy to tweet. Dan sighed as his locked his phone again. He’d be lucky to get a like from Phil, let alone a mention.

Dan spent a majority of his time on the Internet. Even he has to admit that this can sometimes be unhealthy, considering how late he can stay up watching YouTube videos. His grades are still pretty decent, but he knows he doesn’t spend as much time on his course work as he should. He spends most of his day rewatching AmazingPhil videos, and falling slightly more in love with the internet persona every time he watches a new video. Dan refreshed his Twitter feed one last time before seeing his professor start to walk to the front of the class.

“Good morning class! Today we will be starting our unit on personality psychology, which some of you may find extremely interesting.” Dan was contemplating taking out his notebook in order to actually write down what the teacher would be saying when he heard the door burst open.

“Sorry! I couldn’t find the classroom! I just transferred here yesterday and haven’t found my way around yet.” Dan’s back stiffened. He recognized that voice. He listened to that voice practically every day. Dan’s heart pounded in his ears as he turned his head slightly to confirm the owner of the voice.

He was immediately met with the most beautiful deep blue eyes, slightly covered by black hair. Dan heard himself gasp before realizing he was even doing it. It was him. It was Phil. He looked disheveled and out of breath from running. He brushed his hair back from his face and Dan felt his face go red as Phil gave him a small smile. Dan quickly turned and looked down at his desk.

There was no way Phil Lester was in his class. There was absolutely no way his favorite YouTuber was standing just 4 feet away from the desk he was sat at. Dan’s thoughts were bouncing around in his head so much that he didn’t hear his professor nod at Phil and gesture to the empty desk in the back next to Dan.

Just as Dan started to calm down, he looked up to see Phil sitting down right next to him. Dan’s breath caught in his throat as he slowly took in Phil’s appearance. He was wearing a bright green hoodie (a hoodie Dan has seen many times in his videos) and a pair of jeans. It was, admittedly, a simple outfit but Dan couldn’t help noticing how nice Phil looked in it.

Dan tore his gaze away and tugged his notebook out of his backpack to hide his face as he pretended take notes during class, silently begging the time to go by faster. He just wanted to go back to his dorm and assess the situation before he accidentally makes a complete fool of himself in front of Phil. Luckily, it wasn’t too long before the professor was dismissing the class and called Phil up to his desk in order to catch him up on the weeks’ worth of work he had missed. Dan practically ran out of the class and to his dorm before he could let his thoughts catch up to him.

As soon as Dan got to his dorm room, he tossed his backpack into the corner of the room and flopped into bed. Dan had been lucky enough to get a room to himself for the semester as his roommate had dropped out right before the term had started, so he didn’t have to worry about a roommate this year. However, as Dan’s luck tended to work, it would only be a matter of time before administration paired him up with a new roommate.

As Dan laid in bed, a million emotions and thoughts were running around in his head. _Alright Dan, assess the situation. Did this even actually happen to you?_ Phil Lester, _the_ Phil Lester was in his psychology class. That was a fact. Phil Lester, _AmazingPhil_ Phil Lester, sits next to him in his psychology class. That was another fact. What would he even tell Phil when he talks to him? Should he let him know that he follows Phil’s YouTube and Twitter accounts by the minute? Should he even talk to Phil?

“Christ on a tricycle, should I even introduce myself?” Dan exclaimed before throwing his pillow over his head. He yelled into it for a second and then fell back into his thoughts. He laid there for a few minutes before hearing his phone ding. Digging his phone out of his jeans pocket, Dan saw there was another Twitter notification from Phil.

_My first class wasn’t too bad, and I saw the most adorable brown eyed boy in class. This place might not be so bad._

Dan’s breath caught in his throat for the third time that day. _There’s no way._ Phil can’t be talking him, he had his head stuffed in a notebook all during class. Dan didn’t even bother unlocking his phone to see replies to the tweet and tossed his phone on the other side of his bed. Burying his face in his hands, Dan decided he wouldn’t let Phil know. He couldn’t let Phil know how obsessed he is with him, there’s no way.

Dan sat up in bed and grabbed his laptop off the desk next to his bed, deciding that ignoring his problem was the easiest solution at the moment. Just as he was opening up YouTube, he heard a knock at the door. Groaning, Dan placed his laptop back onto his desk and got up. Didn’t the person knocking understand that Dan was having a crisis? He pulled the door open to reveal the epitome of Dan’s existential crisis.

“Hi, um, I’m Phil. I was assigned this room, and I’m sorry it’s so sudden, I hope you don’t mind.” There he was. Phil Lester once again, with his stupidly adorable face and stupidly beautiful eyes, standing in front of Dan and all Dan could do was gape at the man. Phil looked even better up close than any high definition quality video could ever show. After noticing he’d been staring for much too long, Dan mentally shook himself.

“Um, yeah that’s fine. Sorry about the mess, I wasn’t expecting a roommate right now.” Dan winced at how harsh that seemed to come out and he saw Phil noticeably shrink back.

“I’m sorry I could ask for a different room assignment if it’s too much, I completely understand.” Phil backed up and picked one of his bags off the ground.

“No really Phil, it’s fine.” Phil didn’t hear him though, and continued to ramble.

“I wouldn’t want to have to share a room with someone after the semester had already started, so I don’t blame you.” Phil turned around and went to walk down the hallway.

“Wait! Phil!” Dan shouted after him before he even realized he had done it. Phil turned around, head down and shoulders drawn in. “It’s fine, I just feel bad about the mess. Come on in.”

Phil gave him a soft smile that both stopped his heart and sped it up and walked back towards Dan’s dorm. “Thank you, I really hate to be a bother.”

Dan smiled back nervously at Phil. “You’re not, don’t worry.” Phil seems to relax a bit at Dan’s words, and placed his bags on the empty mattress next to Dan’s bed.

“I have to head down and get the rest of my stuff, so I’ll be back up and I don’t have…” He trailed off and gestured to the door. Dan nodded, understanding Phil’s unspoken words.

“Just knock and I’ll let you in. I’m sure administration will be getting a key to you soon.” Phil smiled again, ruining Dan’s life, and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Dan shakily fell back into bed, feeling almost lightheaded. This is going to be a crazy rest of the year.

 


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phil sharing a room with him, it's going to be harder than ever for Dan to hide his obsession with Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of Falling Into Place!! This is an unnaturally quick update, so don't get used to this, haha.  
> Once I get back into the flow of writing, I'll probably start figuring out an update schedule. But with school and all the other things I do, who knows.
> 
> Enjoy!

A sharp knock woke Dan up out of his daze, and he threw his legs over the side of his bed. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to his now shared dorm room. His shared dorm room with his YouTube crush. _Oh boy._

As the door opened, a breathless Phil holding a surprisingly large amount of bags stumbled in the door. Dan quick moved out of the way to make room for him and chuckled slightly at Phil’s appearance.

“I can help you, you know.” Phil dropped all his bags onto the empty mattress and pushed his hair back before turning to look at Dan. Dan’s heart skipped a beat seeing Phil’s eyes fully for the first time. The deep blue of his eyes met Dan’s and Dan tore his gaze away. Phil smiled softly at him.

“Thanks for the offer, but I got it all up here in one run! Although I think I twisted my ankle on the way up the stairs when I tripped.” Dan watched as Phil sat down on the little bit of space left on his bed. Phil gently moved his ankle around and winced a bit. Dan grimaced in sympathy.

“I can run down and get you some ice if you want.” Dan gestured to the door but Phil shook his head.

“No it’s alright, I’m very clumsy so I’m used to a little pain.” Dan had to bite back his tongue from stating that he already knew that about Phil. Or the fact that he knew everything about Phil.

“Well at least let me get you some pain meds,” Dan said as he started to dig through the drawer he had put all his first aid items. He stopped when Phil shook his head at that too though, and Dan couldn’t help feeling slightly offended. Granted Phil had no idea Dan was a huge fan of his, but it still hurt a bit of Dan’s dignity that the boy was pushing away his requests for help.

“No really I’m alright. Just need to walk it off a bit.” Phil’s actions defied his words as he winced again standing up.

Dan sighed and sat down on his bed, placing him closer to Phil than he’s been in his life. Phil sat back down on his bed too and groaned as he looked over at all his bags.

“I suppose I should start unpacking. Do you mind…?” Phil’s voice trailed off as he gestured around the room. It was then Dan noticed that he had placed his stuff into any and every open spot in the room and hadn’t even attempted to move things around for Phil.

“Ahh shit yeah sorry I just have to move stuff around and then make sure you have enough room oh my god I’m already a horrible roommate. It’s no wonder my roommate from last year didn’t want to share again this year I’m so sorry.” Dan had gotten off the bed and was pulling things out of drawers and tossing them onto his bed. Phil chuckled slightly at Dan’s frenzied rant and got up off his own bed to stand by Dan.

“I’m willing to help, considering I’m the one that suddenly moved in.” Dan plopped down next to the dresser he had been cleaning out and looked up at Phil. “Besides, you can’t be that bad of a roommate considering you’ve been so nice to me so far.” Dan felt his face warm up and scooted around to clean out the dresser still and hide his face from Phil’s view.

“If you want, feel free. As long as you let me help you unpack.” He glanced back at Phil, who shrugged and sat down next to Dan. Even though there was at least two feet between them, Dan felt as though the warmth of Phil’s body was suffocating him. _How am I ever going to get through this year?_

 

Just two hours later, Phil was unpacked and had his stuff put away inside the room. The only thing he left was a rather large duffel that he insisted on just shoving in the closet. Dan didn’t feel like asking what it was and Phil didn’t offer any clue as to what it could be. Dan had his guesses, considering he knew Phil was a YouTuber, and was assuming it was his camera equipment.

It was nearing dinnertime and Dan and Phil had both ended up laying on their beds scrolling on their laptops. Phil may have actually been up to something productive, but Dan was distracted every ten minutes with thoughts of Phil. Various situations came up in Dan’s mind that would be possible ways to tell Phil that he’s been Phil trash since 2008, but none seemed reasonable.

Dan was watching as Phil was typing something on his laptop when suddenly Dan’s phone dinged with a Twitter notification. He quickly silenced it, but not fast enough for Phil not to notice. Phil glanced up from his computer and laughed a little.

“Ok this is going to sound crazy, but the second I tweeted just now, your phone went off.” Dan laughed, probably a little too loud, in response.

“That’s pretty weird, mate.” He chuckled and shoved his phone under his leg. Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan, but turned back to his laptop. Dan wanted to kick himself, he couldn’t have been more obvious. At this rate, Phil will find out that Dan knows who he is and then think he’s some giant stalker.

“Should we go grab some dinner?” Phil’s question startled him out of his thoughts, making Dan jump a little. Phil laughed at him and Dan shot back a quick glare.

“Shuttup, I was thinking! Once I’m deep in thought, I can stay there for hours.” Phil laughed again and suggested they head to the campus cafeteria to get some dinner. Dan agreed, and told Phil about how their cafeteria food was actually really good, despite what every movie or TV show said.

They walked down to the building in a comfortable silence. Or at least comfortable silence for Phil as Dan couldn’t stop internally screaming about the fact that he was about to _go eat dinner with AmazingPhil Jesus Christ what fantasy am I living in?_ As they drew close to the cafeteria, Dan was stopped in his tracks as he heard a rather loud gasp come from a few feet away.

“No way! You’re AmazingPhil! Phil Lester is at my university! Phil! How are you?” Dan was practically shoved to the side as two girls came up to talk to Phil. While Dan was grateful that both of them were respecting Phil’s personal life, he also couldn’t deny the sudden hatred he felt towards the girls. If he was honest with himself, it was envy that these girls didn’t hide their love for the adorable YouTube personality. Dan stood there awkwardly as the group of three started a conversation about Phil’s classes before pulling out his phone to text his friend, PJ.

_hey peej! you at the caf right now?_

Within a matter of seconds, PJ had replied that he had just got to the cafeteria about ten minutes ago. Dan glanced towards Phil, still conversing with the two girls and turned to head into the cafeteria.

“Hey wait up, um,” Phil’s eyes widened a little bit. “Oh my God, I don’t even know your name yet.” Dan cringed a bit, realizing that in his panic, he hadn’t even properly introduced himself to Phil. He watched as Phil said something really quick to the two girls, and they nodded and gave him a hug before turning and walking the opposite direction. Phil half jogged over to Dan and smiled widely at him.

“I’m afraid we’ve spent a majority of the day together and don’t properly know each other.” He extended a hand towards Dan, who almost immediately forgot every detail about proper etiquette, and smiled. “My name is Phil Lester, it’s nice to meet you.” Dan swallowed and grasped Phil’s hand in his.

“Er, I’m Dan Howell and I’m honored to share a room with you.” Dan winced for what could only have been the tenth time in the span of thirty seconds. _Could that have been more socially awkward, Dan? Geez, learn how to communicate._ Phil’s hand slipped out of his, to Dan’s dismay, and he chuckled.

“I’m honored to share a room with you too, Dan Howell, let’s go get some food.” With that, Phil nodded his head towards the cafeteria, and Dan followed him in through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or comment!   
> If you have any constructive criticism, please either comment, or message me on Twitter to let me know. As I'm just getting back into fic, any advice is helpful advice!
> 
> Also you can follow me on twitter - @daniellovesphil and tumblr - presidentmishacollins.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys!   
I know, I know, I haven't updated in forty million years I get it. Buuuuut I will be continuing this story!!! Just not on this account. So if you see it reposted don't worry!! it's just me on my new account. I look forward to writing more and more now that I'm done with school and actually have the inspiration to write. for more updates on my life you can follow me on Twitter: @drivinglester or tumblr: distractedgarbage :)


End file.
